1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a scanning optical system which is simple in construction and which has an optical system capable of scanning a wide range with a good performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
These years have seen remarkable improvements in scanning optical systems along with the developments of information processing apparatuses using a light beam. The scanning optical systems are often incorporated in the information processing apparatuses and therefore in order to make the apparatuses compact, it is desirable that simple scanning systems which are excellent in image formation performance be provided.